Stories
by munchydino12
Summary: Short drabbles on the Firebender, the Earthbender, and the Non-bender.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

* * *

**Stories**

_an experimental exploration_

* * *

_**The Firebender**_

* * *

When life turned around, he saw his chance. Matte jersey down her back, he didn't want to lose her. The dress, the perfume. Radiance. He saw it in her eyes. But she turned away just as he reached out, before he could ask her to stay.

Ten years pass and he meets her again. This time, she is wearing a black dress. In her hand is a single white chrysanthemum. Their eyes meet and they instantly know.

"Why?" he asks her, his eyes devouring her lined face. "Why did you leave that night?"

She smiles, the same smile he saw on a woman wearing a matte jersey dress.

"Because you weren't ready," she says.

"Ready for what?" he asks. He is close now, close enough to touch her.

Her voice trembles, her eyes far too bright.

"Death," she answers and embraces her son.

* * *

_**The Earthbender**_

* * *

In the morning, he wakes to find a visitor on his doorstep. Unexpected, but these encounters are often such. She is unfamiliar, mysterious. He welcomes her inside, offering tea and moon cakes. Politely, she declines.

"I see great things in your future," she remarks, taking his calloused hands in hers.

He smiles at the prophet's words.

"What do you see?" he asks.

The visitor ponders for a short while. She considers the question, contemplates his palm.

"I see you and no one else."

His face grows sad, eyes wet with tears. "So I will be all alone."

The woman shakes her head slowly. "No," she says. "I will always be with you."

* * *

_**The Non-bender**_

* * *

At night, she is alone. Outside, the world is filled with the blinding dark.

The clock strikes but the bell does not chime. Skies watch her, a million sparkling eyes. She waits. It is nearly time.

"Did I keep you waiting?" asks a voice behind her.

She turns to see a man, a man older than her, a man she might love but just as equally might not. She has yet to decide. Tonight, she watches him, his dark hair, his kind face. He is hesitant but then advances.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

"No," she answers.

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

Again, the man hesitates and wonders about leaving. She waits.

"Then..." he ventures forth, choosing his words with care. "Do you forgive me?"

She takes a step back. His heart wanes, half a crescent moon.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"What for?"

He watches her look away, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know." She blinks up at the dry night sky, raindrops in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not even sure what to call this. I suppose "drabble" is the term often used these days but this is certainly out of my comfort zone.

To those who are confused, just know that these stories are largely dependent on your own interpretations. If you are curious as to what story I was trying to convey, read ahead. If not, thanks again for your time, I really appreciate it :)

_**The Firebender**_. Long story short, I wanted to write a short piece about Mako hoping to find out about his parents' deaths, specifically his mother's. Many years pass and we arrive at the scene of their reunion. They are at a scene of a funeral and the gist of it is that his mother sacrificed her life for him.

_**The Earthbender**_. Borra. Plain and simple. But I did leave the description of the woman incredibly vague so it could be any other character. Whatever floats your boat is fine by me.

_**The Non-bender**_. The story of Asami and... Hiroshi. I tried to make it sound like it could be Irohsami, so if you were misled, that was intentional. But one thing I personally did want to see in Legend of Korra was Asami and Hiroshi's reconciliation. I like to think that Asami doesn't just feel anger at Hiroshi but also regret that she didn't realize his pain. Also, I can easily imagine her anger being verbalized in one question: "Wasn't I enough of a reason to move on and live a decent life?"

Again, your interpretations are what really matter. Feel free to share them with me if you like and thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

* * *

_**Passion**_

* * *

If an inferno meets the rain, the flames do not yield. If an ember meets the ocean, the waves do not hesitate. But when the balance is just right, they dance in harmony, a waltz of beauty, pride, emotion.

"You are mine," whispers the Waterbender behind a glass mask of courage. Solid yet fragile, a sheet of ice on the pavement. Waiting.

"I'm sorry." Words form clumsily upon dry lips. On better days he is lightning, fierce, loyal. But tonight, he stands before the sea, staring into its depths.

The tide does not retreat; instead it rushes forward – all pearly foam and crushing waves. The ember flickers, dim, delirious. But in the end: extinguished, engulfed in the ocean's embrace. The surface of moon shatters, raining stars upon the two, now finally one.

"Stay," whispers the Waterbender. The mask falls away.

He smiles, the brightest light at sea, an imprint upon its shores.

* * *

_**Love You**_

* * *

This is a fairy tail. They stand overlooking the sea, sparkling, majestic. He holds her in his arms, gently in case she breaks. Or his heart might, anyway.

"We should get married." He says.

"Married?"

"Really really soon."

"Soon?"

He nods. He holds her to his chest, takes a deep breath.

"I love you," he whispers and when there is no answer, he sets her free, watching the breeze whisk her away along with the pieces of his heart. They swirl and spiral, over the cliff and into the ocean below, into water, into nothingness. He closes the urn lid, and listens.

He hears the wind as it echoes back, "Love you, love you, love you."

This is a fairy tail. This is The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! These stories are really turning out to be a guessing game, but one with no answers. Of course, there was an initial idea behind the story which I will be sharing below. If you're interested, keep on reading. If not, I'll see you next time!

_**Passion.** _Inspired by the final scenes of Amon and Lieutenant from Book 1: Air. Lieumon, who would've guessed?

_**Love You.**_Whichever couple you think this is. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
